


shooting stars

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Stargazing, i just think they’re neat, star gays :), this could be read as romantic or platonic it’s up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Unable to sleep himself, Virgil is surprised as he finds Logan also awake at three in the morning.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> day eighteen y’all!!! today’s prompt was ‘night sky’. whenever i see something vaguely related to stars my brain just starts screaming analogical so here we are ahdkdhsh i hope y’all enjoy this ^^

Virgil laid awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. How long had he been trying to get to sleep again? He'd stopped binge watching Netflix around... one in the morning, he thought. It was beginning to get boring and didn't really ease his thoughts, which was what he was hoping would come with sleep. But all lying down in complete darkness staring at the ceiling did was make his thoughts louder.

It was three in the morning now, according to his clock. Roughly two hours, just lying here, numb to the world around him. Sighing, he sat up and crawled out of bed. This wasn't working. Maybe a walk would help? He used to take early morning jogs - which he'd never admit to anyone, and stopped doing once he found out that Roman did the same thing, only a little later and on a different route - so maybe an early morning (or late night, he wasn't sure what this counted as) walk would be nice. He slipped on his shoes, hoodie, and headphones, and slowly made his way out of his room and down the stairs, treading carefully as to not wake anyone up.

He heard a door creak open and froze. What? Who was there?

"Virgil?" a voice said, behind him.

Virgil slowly spun around, frowning as he noticed Logan stood behind him, with... a ladder in one hand, and a telescope in the other. "Logan?" He blinked. "Wh-Why are you awake?" He hung his headphones around his neck.

"I could ask you the same question."

Virgil folded his arms. "I'm... always awake at this time." 

"Falsehood," Logan said. "In all my years of knowing you, I've never known you to be awake before ten am."

Well, that was because Logan didn't know Virgil that well, at all. Or... well, he supposed that in the time that he and Logan had actually been friends, rather than two people who just barely tolerated each other, he never really left his room before ten am, even if he'd been awake for hours before. Although, the fact that Logan knew Virgil wasn't the type to leave his room at three am did beg the question - was Logan frequently up that this time? It seemed unlikely, but... it did worry Virgil just a little bit.

"I'll ask again," Logan said, "what are you doing up at this time?"

For a while, Virgil didn't respond, until he quietly mumbled, "Couldn't sleep." 

"Ah." Logan shot him a quick smile. "Perhaps limiting your screen time will help? You need to give yourself enough time to actually fall asleep, and give your eyes rest. Although, calming music may also help, or perhaps a glass of warm milk-"

"I've tried," Virgil said, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I've tried everything. Just... can't sleep. Thoughts are too loud."

Logan hummed, but didn't respond. Virgil's eyes flickered back up to him.

"So, uh, what are you doing up?" Virgil asked. "Couldn't sleep, either?"

Logan hesitated. "I... There's supposed to be a meteor shower and I intend to observe it," he stated, although Virgil suspected there was more to it. "Purely for scientific reasons, of course-"

"Logan, I get it, you want to look at pretty stars," Virgil said. "That's fine, you're allowed to have interests that aren't just for work or learning new things."

Logan breathed. "Yes, okay. I wanted to watch it." He shuffled in his spot. "You could come with me, if you want? It's... If you've been having trouble sleeping due to a lack of calmness, watching the stars can help... calm you down, in a way. It- It helps me, sometimes, when everything becomes a little much."

Deciding to ignore Logan's final remark for now (although making a mental note to return to that later, because that was concerning), Virgil nodded, and said, "Yeah, that'd be nice. If I'm not intruding, that is-"

"You're not intruding," Logan promised, beginning to lead Virgil outside and out the back of the house, where he leaned a ladder against the side of the building. Logan began to climb up. Virgil gulped.

"Is- Is that safe?" Virgil asked, eyes darting around.

Logan, about half way up now, stopped and turned to Virgil. "It's quite safe, Virgil. I've done this multiple times before, haven't fallen once."

"But- But what if I- What if I slip, or something?" 

Logan slowly climbed back down. "You go up first," he instructed. "If something goes wrong, I'll be here to catch you, yeah?"

Virgil hesitated, but smiled. Yes, that... that would be good. He slowly began to climb up the ladder, perhaps being a little more cautious than he needed to be, until he reached the roof and sat down, watching Logan climb the ladder after him. The roof was... sturdy enough, and he had a strong enough grip on the tiles that he wouldn't slip off. He was fine.

Logan settled down besides him, setting up a telescope between them. For a while, Virgil just stared up at the clear night sky, a million stars twinkling against the darkness, feeling a wave of calmness wash over him. Logan had been right - this was helping his mind quieten down, and even making him just a little sleepy. Eventually, stars began to shoot across the sky - the meteor shower that Logan had mentioned. And... God, it was beautiful. Logan peered through his telescope, a smile growing across his face, to which Virgil couldn't help but copy.

Logan offered the telescope to Virgil and he took it, staring up at the sky for a while before handing it back to Logan and leaning back. Logan didn't continuing looking through his telescope - instead, he just stared at the sky as well, looking completely at peace.

"Thank you," Virgil breathed, "for bringing me up here."

Logan nodded. "It's no problem, Virgil. In truth, I... I come up here a lot, when I can't sleep. I know I may seem all well put together, but, you know, I get stressed too sometimes, and the stars always help." 

Virgil hummed. "Y'know, if you're ever struggling to sleep, you can come to me," he offered. "I'm... probably not great at advice, but I'm up most of the night nowadays, so..."

"Thank you, Virgil," Logan said. "Likewise, for me. I... do try to sleep, but I won’t be angry if you wake me up if you ever need to talk. Or, if you want to use this space, you are more than welcome to."

Virgil reached over, linking his fingers with Logan's hand. Logan twisted his hand around so that they were holding hands comfortably. They didn't say much else, just continued to stare at the night sky, until eventually they found themselves watching the sunrise.


End file.
